The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter consisting of specific quaternary amine compounds linked to a fully esterified phosphate group. These phosphate quaternary amine compounds are formally cationics due to the nature of the phosphate triester.
Phosphate esters and quaternary amine compounds are known in the industry, but prior to this invention, compounds such as the phosphate quaternary amines of the invention were not suggested. These products exhibit outstanding foaming, viscosity-building, wetting, cleansing, detergency, anti-static conditioning, emulsifying and bacteriostatic properties. These highly stable compounds are well tolerated by human tissue (i.e., they exhibit exceptionally low oral toxicity and ocular irritation) hence they are eminently suited for use in cosmetic as well as industrial applications.